


Nachts in Santa Monica, zu den Klängen von Harden My Hearts Saxophon Intro

by LuchaLiebe



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: 149 AU, Boys Kissing, Drugs, Friendship/Love, Gen, German, M/M, Music, References to Drugs, Skinny is a big Pet Shop Boys stan you can't tell me otherwise, Unreliable Narrator, as in about what they did while Bob was staying at Skinny's mobile home, boys dancing, is it love or is Skinny just lonely, love the canon he's big into synth, posted to ff.de as well
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaLiebe/pseuds/LuchaLiebe
Summary: Synthmusik ist nur eines von Skinny Norris' vielen Lastern. Oder auch: Treffen sich zwei in einem kleinen Club am Rande der Stadt.





	Nachts in Santa Monica, zu den Klängen von Harden My Hearts Saxophon Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Post Namenloser Gegner AU in der Skinny Stan dazu überredet hat, sich auf dem Freeman Gelände als eine Art bleibendes Andenken ein Ohrloch stechen zu lassen. Und vielleicht auch noch andere Dinge anzustellen.

_Untz untz untz – WUMM._

 

„Uff“, Skinny rieb sich die Schulter und stieß die alte Notausgangstür mit der Fußspitze einen Spalt breit auf. Muffiger Toilettengeruch schlug ihm entgegen und aus der pumpenden Musik schälten sich gedämpfte Synthesizer Melodien. Die Luft schien rein zu sein, mehr oder weniger, das Speed in seinem Blut ließ ihn nicht lange fackeln. Er schob sich hindurch.

 

Der kleine Club am Rand von Santa Monica war zwar nicht brechend voll, aber die enthusiastischen Besucher drängten sich trotzdem gegen die Bühne: Studenten und Alt-Hipster warfen ihre Körper hin und her zum Retroklang von Music Vice. Das Ostküsten-Duo stand auf einer Plattform hinter ihren Soundstations, ihre offenen weißen Jacketts und schwitzenden Gesichter erleuchtet von einer Beamerprojektion und den flickernden Fingern diverser bunter Laser, die in Stakkato über die Menge tasteten.

 

Gerade schraubte sich ein besonders erbarmungsloser Beat einem Höhepunkt entgegen den Skinnys Herzschlag versuchte einzuholen. Er schenkte der Bar ausnahmsweise keine Beachtung und bahnte sich lieber einen Weg zum Mittelpunkt der Tanzfläche. Pah, Hausarrest! Auf seinen Alten konnte er heute Nacht mal sowas von gehörig scheißen. Dem Mädchen neben sich schenkte er ein verwegenes Grinsen. Ohne Fußfessel hielt ihn ganz sicher nichts daheim, schon gar nicht, wenn die heißeste Retro Wave Entdeckung des Sommers quasi um die Ecke aufspielte.

 

Schon nach wenigen Takten spürte er die ersten Schweißtropfen seinen Rücken herunterlaufen, aber gerade hatte er sich warm gezappelt, da erstarb der Bass in einer Soundwolke aus glitzernden Keyboardnoten. Rhythmus-Whiplash ließ die Menge aufheulen, ihr Puls rasend, und Skinny stimmte mit ein. Er riss die Arme in die Höhe, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und wollte sich treiben lassen während Music Vice über die Tasten flogen, da stolperte auf ein mal jemand mit voller Wucht in ihn hinein.

 

„Mist, sorry!“ entschuldigte sich der Typ, schon im Inbegriff sich weiter in Richtung weg hier zu schieben.

 

Skinny taumelte zurück, seine Aufassungsgabe verlangsamt im Lichterrausch, trotz Speed. Mit seinem Aufzug passte der Kerl perfekt zum Rest des Publikums in Skinnyjeans, losem Thrift Store Seidenhemd, das ihm an Rücken und Brust klebten. Die blonden Haare waren zu einer kunstvollen Verwüstung drapiert oder schon vom Abend verwüstet worden, egal, aber Skinny hätte ihn mit der Frisur fast nicht erkannt.

 

„Andrews, so spät noch wach?“

 

Bob zuckte zusammen und riss seinen Blick hoch in Skinnys Gesicht. „Skinny?!“ Seine Augen verengten sich. „Was machst du hier?“

 

Skinny ließ demonstrativ die Hüften kreisen während um sie herum die träumerische Melodie anschwoll. „Na, Tanzen, du Schlaumeier! Wusste gar nicht, dass hier niemand kontrolliert wird. Vielleicht solltet ihr da mal nachf-“

 

„Was?“ brüllte ihm Bob ins Ohr, als die Menge sie enger zusammenschob.

 

Die Amphetamine fokussierten Skinnys Blick mit Schafschützenpräzision auf den kleinen, goldenen Stecker in Bobs Ohrläppchen, der im Laserlicht aufleuchtete. Skinny schluckte. Er schob Bob von sich weg und trat einen Schritt zurück und fand sich plötzlich außerhalb der Tanzfläche wieder.

„Hey, was hast du eben gesagt?“ beharrte Bob, der ihm gefolgt war. Skinny war sich nicht sicher, ob da nicht ein Hauch Argwohn in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Vielleicht malte er sich ja gerade den genialen Coup aus, den Skinny heute Abend abgezogen hatte und jetzt feiern wollte. Er konnte ja schlecht wissen, dass Skinny seit einer Woche auf dem trockenen saß und von seiner eigenen Familie auf ihrem Grundstück festgehalten wurde!

 

„Ich hab' gesagt, du und deine zwei Schnüfflerfreunde solltet diesen Schuppen mal unter die Lupe nehmen, wenn die hier sogar Minderjährige reinlassen“, wiederholte Skinny und wandte sich ab Richtung Bar. Er hatte zwar wenig Durst – zum richtigen Schwitzen war er ja noch gar nicht gekommen – aber dort könnte er wenigstens ins Glas starren statt auf das Stück Metall in Bobs Ohr.

 

Hinter ihm schnaubte Bob. „Ich arbeite für eine Musikagentur, schon vergessen? Presseausweis und so.“

 

Skinny zog sich mühelos auf einen der klebrigen Barhocker und schob mürrisch die laminierte Getränkekarte vor sich hin und her zum Takt des neuen Songs. Schade, jetzt wo er einen Schatten an den Fersen kleben hatte, konnte es wahrscheinlich noch ewig dauern, bis er wieder zu einer tanzbaren Nummer unter die Leute käme.

 

Bob fuhr fort, während er schwungvoll auf dem Hocker neben Skinny Platz nahm: „Wir haben da nächste Woche eine Pressekonferenz mit Music Vice und ich soll dafür eben einen kleinen Text über ihr Santa Monica Konzert verfassen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Muss ja sagen, mein Fall ist die Gruppe ja nicht so.“

 

Skinny warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu, unsicher, worauf Bob hinaus wollte. „Nicht? Tja, meiner aber.“ Wenn er sich seinen Abend von unerwünschter Musikkritik hatte verderben lassen wollen, hätte er auch zuhause bei der Klassiksammlung seines Vaters bleiben können. Sehnsüchtig beobachtete er die Tanzenden Menschen vor der Plattform.

 

„Bist du gerade erst gekommen? Hab' dich vorher gar nicht gesehen“, hakte Bob nach.

 

Seinen aufmerksamen Blick konnte Skinny gerade zu fühlen, wie er sich versuchte in seinen Schädel zu bohren also konzentrierte er sich noch mehr auf die verzerrten Bilder aus _Die Unendliche Geschichte_ , die gegenüber an die Wand projiziert wurden. „Jaaa“, antwortete er gedehnt, „hab mich wohl in der Zeit vertan.“

 

Mittlerweile ließ der Bass erneut unermüdlich ihre Hocker erzittern. Das musste wohl einer dieser Songs sein, die die selbe Geschwindigkeit wie ein menschlicher Herzschlag hatten, überlegte Skinny, davon hatte er irgendwann ein mal irgendwo gelesen. Sein Herz schlug schneller. „Sag mal, warum fragst du mir eigentlich so ein Loch in den Bauch? Ich bin völlig unschuldig hier.“

 

„Genau das hast du das letzte Mal auch gesagt.Eigentlich jedes Mal. Und gestimmt hat es nie.“

 

Skinny verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich Bob zu. Sie beäugten sich misstrauisch.

 

Eine Salve blaues Scheinwerferlicht flutete durch den Clubraum; Bobs Ohrstecker funkelte.

 

„Hätte eigentlich gedacht, du nimmst ihn raus“, murmelte Skinny leider genau in einer Pause zwischen Benottis verzerrtem Gesang und einer melodiösen Bridge.

 

Bobs Hand zuckte wie selbstständig zu seinem Ohrläppchen. „Huh“, machte er und räusperte sich. „hätte ich auch fast.“

 

Skinny versuchte den Moment einfach verstreichen zu lassen in dem er nach dem Preis für Tequila auf der bunten Karte suchte, den er gar nicht vor hatte zu bezahlen. Sein Mund war ganz trocken. „Tja“, er schlug ein paar Takte mit auf seine Oberschenkel, „hast du aber dann wohl doch nicht.“

 

„Nein, hab ich wohl nicht.“

 

Bobs Gesichtsausdruck brachte Skinny ganz aus dem Ruder, also suchte er hastig nach dem Mixer, der gerade nebenan eine Runde Shots an eine Gruppe Studenten verteilte. Er vermied auch dann Bob anzusehen, als er endlich seinen Tequila bekommen hatte. Er stürzte den Schnaps herunter und rutschte dann von seinem Hocker.

 

„Na, wo du gute Musik nicht zu schätzen weißt kannst du ja sitzen bleiben. Ich gehe jedenfalls jetzt zurück.“

 

„Was, ohne mir ein Bier auszugeben?“ meldete sich Bob.

 

„Hast du dafür auch einen Ausweis dabei?“ warf Skinny ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu.

 

Bobs Finger zupften am Pin seines Steckers. „Hmmm? Ich dachte sowas machen alte Freunde mal füreinander.“ Seine Lippen zuckten in einem kurzen verschwörerischem Lächeln.

 

Das IPA zahlte Skinny auch mit der Karte seines Vaters – selbst Schuld, wenn man seinem Sohn alle Hähne zudrehte. Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete er, während Bob das Glas leerte. Keine Spur mehr von der Grimasse, die er damals auf dem Gartenstuhl vor Skinnys Wohnwagen auf dem Freeman Gelände gezogen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob Bob immer noch Gänsehaut von der Bitterkeit bekam. Andererseits war das billige Dosenbier von damals natürlich kein Vergleich zu dem, was hier verzapft wurde. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte sich Bob aber auch nach Seven Pines im Geheimen das ein oder andere Bier gegönnt und in Skinnys Kopf begann es sich zu drehen bei dieser Vorstellung.

 

Als Bob absetzte teilten sie ein vielsagendes Grinsen.

 

„Ach was solls“, sagte Bob, „ich muss sowieso bis zum Ende bleiben. Da kann ich auch ruhig noch ein bisschen das Tanzbein schwingen.“

 

 

 

Bob blieb bis zur letzten Zugabe, einer aufgemotzten Karaokeversion von _Take On Me_. Auf die Schnapsrechnung hatten sich noch mehrere Gläser Bier gesellt. Leider hatte Skinny es nicht geschafft, Bob auch zu härterem Zeug zu ermuntern.

 

„Eigentlich kannst du dich jetzt nur positiv geben in deinem Schulaufsatz“, merkte Skinny an, als sie an der Garderobe auf Bobs Jeansjacke warteten. Der dritte Detektiv stand gegen ihn gelehnt und schwitzte durch beide Lagen Stoff.

 

„Ach so, darum ging es dir also die ganze Zeit; eine gute Bewertung für Skinners Lieblingsband?“ Bob blinzelte durch die blonden Haare die ihm in der Stirn klebten zu Skinny hinauf ohne den Kopf zu bewegen. „Keine Sorge.“

 

Skinny schob betont lässig die Hände in seine Taschen und wippte auf den Fußballen um nicht weiter zu zappeln. Sein Körper stand unter Strom, permanent positiv geladen vom Bass und Stimmungspushern. Mit der Schulter schob er Bob voran zum Tresen. „Was, ist das nicht deine?“ Mit dem Kinn zuckte er in Richtung des vollen Jackenständers. „Hast du deine Nummer?“

 

Nach kurzem fummeln in zu engen Hosentaschen drückte ihm Bob den schweißnassen Abriss seiner Garderobennummer in die Hand. „Ich geh noch mal, du weißt schon!“

 

Skinny verließ den Club mit Bobs Kleidungsstück diesmal durch den tatsächlichen Eingang. Eigentlich war es viel zu warm für irgendwelche Jacken und Skinny bereute gar nicht erst, nur in T-Shirt aus dem Fenster geklettert zu sein. Jetzt, allein nach der Audio-Eisdusche aus entferntem Meeresrauschen und dem Geräusch vorbeizischender Autos, dröhnte das Konzert nach in seinen Ohren. So, wie sich sein Kopf jetzt anfühlte, würde er morgen das Bett den ganzen Tag nicht verlassen. Oder vielleicht würde er auch gar nicht erst ins Haus seiner Eltern zurück kehren. Er hatte seine Kreditkarte zumindest noch bis zum Nachmittag, wenn sein Vater von der Arbeit kommen und sein Verschwinden bemerken würde. Genug Zeit, sich vorläufig einzudecken bis auch diese Geldquelle versiechte. Dann könnte er sich erst mal auf Couches herumschlagen, bis sein Vater aufgegeben hatte, ihn zu suchen. Und schließlich war der nächste Job nie weit entfernt.

 

Er beobachtete die entfernten Hügel und die Wipfel der Palmen, die dort vom Küstenwind ordentlich durchgewirbelt wurden. Plötzlich schob sich eine Hand von hinten um ihn herum und griff nach der Jeansjacke, die er immer noch unterm Arm hatte.

 

„Mensch, Andrews!“ Skinny fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

 

Bob runzelte die Stirn während er mühevoll in die Ärmel schlüpfte. „Andrews?“

 

Skinny fuhr überrumpelt herum. „Ähm“, seine Gedanken rasten um eine clevere Retorte zu konstruieren, aber es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf einen zu konzentrieren. „Ich meine Stan, na klar.“

 

Stan zupfte sich das Hemd und dann die Reste seiner Frisur zurecht. Er schaute sich auf dem sich leerenden Parkplatz um. „Okay, äh, wollen wir ein Taxi holen?“

 

Skinny stand im dämmrigen Neonlicht des Eingangsbereichs zwischen großen Kübeln mit Kakteen und fühlte endlich Verstehen über die vergangenen paar Stunden zu ihm aufschließen. „Zu mir oder zu dir?“ warf er herausfordernd in den Raum, die Hände wieder in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben.

 

Mit gekräuselten Lippen kam Stan auf ihn zu. „Auf deinen Wohnwagen hab' ich eigentlich keine Lust, ziemliche Bruchbude wenn ich's mal so ausdrücken darf.“

 

„Also da wohn' ich schon lange nicht mehr“, sagte Skinny. Ein Umstand, den Bob eigentlich wissen sollte, immerhin war er ja beim unglücklichen Ende der ganzen Aktion live dabei gewesen. Aber Stan wusste das nicht. Ein Schauer lief Skinny den Rücken herunter.

 

„Aha?“ Stan stand jetzt ganz nah vor ihm wie vorhin auf der Tanzfläche. Bloß befanden sie sich jetzt auf einem leeren Parkplatz. Ein paar Meter entfernt lungerte noch eine Gruppe Raucher und ein Trio Mädchen, das auf den Betonpöllern hockte, lachte über ein Video auf ihrem Handy. Die Crew schleppte schwere Boxen mit Elektroequipment in einen schwarzen Van.

 

„Das Eigenheim meiner Eltern fällt natürlich auch ins Wasser. Und ich bin schon mit 'nem Taxi gekommen. Wie sieht's denn bei dir aus?“ Er sah sich nach einem grellgelben Oldtimer um.

 

„Bin mit dem Fahrrad da.“

 

Skinny hob die Augenbrauen. „Na so was, ich dachte die Rolle der Sportskanone war schon vergeben!“ Ohne nachzudenken fasste er nach Stans Ohrstecker.

 

Er konnte Stans Atem auf seinem klammen Hals fühlen als der ins stocken geriet.

 

„Skinny, ich glaube, ich bin noch betrunken, oder?“

 

Hinter ihnen blärrte ein YouTube Video aus Handylautsprechern, ein ernüchternder Kontrast zu Music Vices satten Klängen. „Was, du? Nach den paar Bier? Die steckst du doch sonst mit links weg.“

 

Stan grinste ihn schief an. „Hm, ich weiß nicht, ich bin jedenfalls gerade ziemlich leichtsinnig drauf, denk ich.“

 

Bevor Skinny eine Chance hatte, sich vom Anblick von Stans gerötetem Gesicht loszureißen, schob der ihm beide Hände in die Gesäßtaschen. Skinny bräuchte sich nur eine Winzigkeit vorzubeugen und -

 

Stan war schneller.

 

Seine Zunge schmeckte nach den IPAs, die er scheinbar versucht hatte mit Mundspray zu überdecken, vorhin auf den Toiletten.

 

Skinnys Hände schnellten an Stans Kiefer, ein Daumen presste sofort gegen den Ohring und Stan stöhnte in seinen Mund. Seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte dort wie eben noch die Rhythmen in ihren Knochen. Klar war Stan ein guter Küsser dank neuem Zugriff auf Bobs Lebenserfahrung und Skinny vermisste ein wenig allein die Kontrolle zu haben. Aber beschweren wollte er sich auch nicht als Stan testweise zupackte. Vielleicht schoss ja eine der lauten Mädchen genau jetzt ein Sefie oder direkt ein Bild von ihnen hier. Das könnte er dann auf Facebook suchen. Und wenn ihm mal langweilig werden sollte, könnte er damit die drei Satzzeichen ein wenig aus der Bahn werfen. Außerdem hätte er dann auch endlich einen bleibenden Beweis. Seit Seven Pines hatte er zwischendurch schon an seinem Verstand gezweifelt bei der Gleichgültigkeit, mit der Bob ihm vor seinen beiden weichhirnigen Freunde begegnet war.

 

Stans Hemd war so dünn, dass Skinny deutlich seine kleinen, spitzen Nippel spüren konnte, als er sich gegen ihn drückte. Er hoffte, Stan konnte bei ihm was ganz anderes hartes genauso fühlen. Sein Kopf schwamm mit Scheinwerferlicht und Stans rapidem Puls. Ein Auto hupte, als es an ihnen vorbei vom Parkplatz fuhr.

 

Auf einmal wurde Stan ganz steif zwischen seinen Händen. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich los.

 

Für einen Moment suchte Skinny nach Orientierung; sie hatten gerade immerhin einen rasanten Trackwechsel von _Dirty Dancing_ zu Akku Leer hingelegt. „Ach was, auf ein mal ist es ihm peinlich oder was?“ Skinny wischte sich über den Mund.

 

Stan funkelte ihn aus ein paar Schritten Entfernung wütend an. Statt einer Antwort hielt er ihm ein kleines Plastiktütchen ins Gesicht. Oh ja, die letzte hatte er zurück in seine Gesäßtasche gesteckt sobald er aus dem Taxi gestiegen war.

 

„Das ist doch nur ein bisschen Speed!“

 

„Du warst die ganze Zeit high“, warf Bob ihm vor und umklammerte das Tütchen als würde er lieber Skinny eins überbraten.

 

Skinny lachte trocken auf. Bob und körperliche Gewalt war einfach eine zu komische Vorstellung, normaler Weise war es eher der dritte Detektiv, der was vor den Latz bekam. „Das ist nur 'ne Partydroge, Andrews, komm mal runter.“

 

Bob ignorierte seinen Beschwichtigungsversuch. „Dealst du?“

 

Jetzt hatten sie auf jeden Fall Publikum. Zu spät, dachte Skinny wehmütig.

 

„Mit einer Pille? Wohl kaum“, er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein verächtlicher Ton in seine Stimme schlich. Stan hätte ihm keine so idiotischen Vorwürfe gemacht.

 

Bob beobachtete ihn aus verengten Augen, als müsse er entscheiden, ob es sich bei ihm um einen Menschen oder eine Enttäuschung auf zwei Beinen handelte. Skinny kannte diesen Blick.

 

„Ich wollte nur ein bisschen Spaß haben, Andrews. Aus dem selben Grund hast du doch auch gesoffen wie ein Loch“, ging er zum Angriff über. „Immerhin bin ich volljährig und habe für meine Drogen nicht andere Leute die Kosten und Verantwortung übernehmen lassen.“ Das stimmte natürlich nicht ganz, aber Bob kannte nicht alle Details.

 

„Weist du was“, zischte Bob und schmiss das Tütchen zwischen ihnen auf den Asphalt, „du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Woher will ich wissen, dass du mir nicht 'was geben wolltest? So wie du Stan erzählt hast, er wäre Raucher, häh?“

 

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. Dass Bob einfach so die Regeln ihres gemeinsamen Spiels umwarf, brachte die Haare in seinem Nacken zum Stehen. „Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du ausgerechnet bei Music Vice auftauchst, häh?“ äffte er Bob nach. „Du magst doch nicht mal Synth Wave!“  
  
Bob fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Vergiss es. Ich hau' jetzt ab. Ist ja noch weit bis Rocky Beach mit dem verdammten Rad.“

 

Abrupt wandte er sich um und stapfte zu einer Reihe Fahrradständer, die an der Wand des Clubs unter einer Überdachung angebracht war. Die Raucher machten ihm bereitwillig Platz.

 

Skinny sah rüber zu den Hügeln. Er hatte wenig Lust, sich zu Fuß auf in die Innenstadt Santa Monicas zu machen, aber die Chancen, dass ihm jetzt noch einer der Studenten eine Kippe geschweige denn ein Handy leihen würde, war wahrscheinlich eher gering. Am meisten war er sauer, dass kein Handy für ihn jetzt auch keine Musik auf dem Fußweg bedeutete.

 

„Verdammt“, knurrte er und bückte sich nach den Amphetaminen.

 

 

 


End file.
